foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy Lewis (Character)
Jeremy Lewis (Hyperblue) is the main protagonist of The Renegade and the main antagonist of Injustice: Mortal. He is also the main protagonist of Injustice: Armageddon. Hyperblue used to be a character in the Rescind Cinematic Universe, however the two were—and still are—completely different characters. See the Rescind Hyperblue here. Biography Jeremy grew up in a household in a rich neighborhood in Ann Arbor, Michigan. His father Jermaine Lewis was a millionaire inventor, and owner of the company J.L Industries, that specializes in weapon creation for the military. He is a native of Ann Arbor, and attended the Massacchussets Institution of Technology before returning to his hometown. After the passing of his father, he took over the company. During his induction his mother eventually passed away due to sickness. It was shortly after this when his father's former co-worker and current employee Emilio Bardem joined Jeremy along side as the co-head of the company. Years later he dated news reporter Cassie Greene and was employed a former colleague of his at MIT; Frank Langrum. The two of them became close friends, and worked on many ambitious projects together for the company. During the invasion, he played a part in helping create an EMP that would take down the mother ship's shields. After the Crimson Empire invasion, he intended to create protective combat suits for the military to combat any other alien force, however after many problems and issues, he found himself on the clock. Desperate for answers, he turned to the Transfuser and became Hyperblue as a result. Because of the accident, he also unintentionally created the biggest threat to the universe: Phantom. After becoming Hyperblue he fled to his mansion in Ann Arbor, where he accidentally murdered his girlfriend, Cassie Greene. Distraught and upset he fled the crime scene, where soon after he was ironically hunted down by the military. It was during his pursuit where he caused the accidental deaths of several soldiers, and injuring many citizens below. Finally he surrendered and succomoned to confinement, where he began to become mentally unstable. It was also while in confinement where Phantom confronted Hyperblue, and together they escaped the facility. Phantom and Hyperblue attempted to concur with each other, however Phantom's motives did not align with Hyperblue's. Phantom viewed humans as destructive and dangerous to the very thing they wish to protect: Earth. He argued to Hyperblue that they were outcasts and would any life that Hyperblue previously had would now be overcasted by his persona as Hyperblue. Hyperblue disregarded this view initially, and the two seperated. After isolating himself from society in an abandoned prison, Hyperblue was drawn back to the city of Ann Arbor when Phantom attacked the citizens below out of curiosity and an effort to attract Hyperblue's attention. Enraged, Hyperblue battled Phantom in the city, where the two caused massive destruction. In the midst of battle, Frank arrived on scene in an attempt to save his friend. At the end of the altercation, Phantom convinced Hyperblue that he is no longer considered human, and that Frank deserved nothing more than a noble death. After contemplaying and coming to a reluctant agreement, Hyperblue acknoledged the truth, and murdered Frank. Appearances Hyperblue appears in a majority of the major Time Heroes films, including Apocalypse, Hostage, The Renegade, Injustice: Mortal, ,Injustice: Armageddon and Time Heroes. Trivia * Jeremy inherited money from father who passed away to begin his own company. It has been a prominent company in the military industry for years. * Following his notorious actions in Injustice: Mortal, Jeremy became relatively hated by many fans of the Time Heroes saga. * He is relatively on the same playing field as a held-back Rattle in terms of his power. * Jeremy is the first Time Hero to be both the main protagonist and antagonist of a different Time Heroes film. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Supers Category:Time Heroes Cinematic Universe Category:Antagonists